Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He fought against Crash Bandicoot in the 91st episode of Death Battle, Crash VS Spyro Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Spyro * Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Bowser vs Spyro (Completed) * Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon (Completed fanon version) * Spyro vs The Flash '(Completed) * Spyro VS Goliath (Abandoned) * 'Landia vs. Spyro (Completed) * Link VS Spyro (Completed) * Mario VS Spyro * Po VS. Spyro (Completed) * Spyro vs. Rayman * Ridley vs Spyro (Completed) * Spyro vs Sash Lilac * Shantae VS Spyro * Sonic VS Spyro (Completed) * Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Spyro VS Yoshi Battles Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Skylanders Starter Pack Battle Royale * Spyro Battle Royale With Crash Bandicoot * Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Croc * Godzilla (Anime version) * Knack * Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony) * Storm (Marvel Comics) * The Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) History As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a dragon egg while the other was a dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 4 ft/1.2 cm * Species: Purple Dragon * Nationality: Dragon Realm * Adopted by dragonflies * Adoptive brother to Sparx * Said to have A.D.D * Trained by 4 Dragon Guardians * Reincarnated every 10 generations Magic *Breath **Fire **Ice **Lightning **Earth *Elemental Furies *Aether **Light **Dark *Dragon Time Skills *Flight *Claw Combos *Air Launch *Wing Shield *Charge **Stun Charge, Comet Dash, Ibex's Dash *Dragon Kata **Horn Jab, Slide, Toss, Tail Hammer, Swipe, Stab, Chi Wings, Punch, Roar Feats *Mastered 5 elements *Pushed a statue twice his size *Withstood a 1.9+ megaton hit *Flew faster than 159 mph *Matched a giant golem's strength *Rebuilt the planet with Aether *Defeated Ripto, Red, Dark Cynder, Gaul, Lava Golem, Malefor Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Height: 3' * Age: 12 * Very physically powerful * Still learning most things Abilities * Mainly charges opponents with horns * Breathes fire * Can use wings as a shield * Fly for very short amount of time * Can head dive if airborne Power Ups * Invincibility * Unlimited flying * Super Flame- Spit massive fire blasts * Super Charge- Charge extremely fast * Ice, Bubble and Electric Breaths * Cast various magic spells * Art of Dragon Kata Feats * Defeated Gnasty Gnorc, who defeated every other dragon * Incredibly powerful dragon for small size * Rescued 150 dragon eggs from Bianca and an army of Rhynocs with little help * Saved dragons from extinction * Free one hundred frozen fairies * Found all lost fireflies and dragonflies, the source of the dragons' power * Defeated a powerful and evil dragon elder * Has been shown to defeat much bigger and stronger enemies Weaknesses * Little concern for self safety * Sometimes irresponsible * Extremely curious * Hardly cautious * Gets cocky at times * Very arrogant Gallery Spyro head.jpg Spyro flap.jpg Spyro charge2.jpg 764px-Spyro electric.jpg Spyro ice2.jpg Spyro fire.jpg Earth_Rocket.jpg Dark Spyro.png Tlos_elemental_breath_weapons_aether.jpg Spyro_the_Dragon.png SpyroRemastered.png Elite_Spyro_Artwork.png Spyro_(2).png Spyro_and_Cynder.jpg|Spyro X Cynder Spyro_(1).png TheCurrentSpyro.png spyro_Red.png Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Martial Artist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants